1. Related Applications
This application is related to co-pending design patent application Ser. No. 29/020,822, entitled "Textured Applique", filed concurrently herewith now Pat. No. D370,351.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the general field of computers, and more particularly, to an apparatus for grasping a portable computer.
3. Art Background
A portable computer is any computer designed to be moved easily. Portable computers can be characterized by size and weight ranging from a transportable computer to a hand-held computer. A transportable computer (also called a luggable computer) weighs between fifteen and thirty-five pounds. A transportable computer usually has floppy and hard drives, a standard CRT (cathode ray tube) and operates off of house current.
By contrast, a laptop computer typically weighs between eight and fifteen pounds and is called a laptop because it can be held on the lap while it is being used. A laptop computer usually has floppy and hard drives, a flat LCD (liquid crystal display) or plasma screen and operates off of batteries or house current.
Even lighter yet is an ultralight computer. An ultralight computer typically weighs between two and eight pounds and is easy to carry in a briefcase. A laptop computer usually has floppy and hard drives. Alternately, a laptop computer may have a solid state storage device that is used in place of the mechanical floppy and hard drives. A RAM (random access memory) drive or an EPROM (erasable programmable read only memory) are examples of solid state storage devices. Like the laptop computer, a typical ultralight computer has a flat LCD or plasma screen and operates off of batteries. To reduce weight, however, rather than operating directly off of house current, an ultralight computer will typically have a separate transformer pack that is used transform house current to direct current. The transformer pack is used to charge the batteries and to provide power directly to the computer.
Thinner ultralight models are known as notebook computers because they have dimensions that are roughly the same as those of a notebook. A common design for a notebook computer is called a "clam-shell" because the case of the computer hinges along one edge and pivots open like a clam shell to reveal a keyboard in one part and a display screen in the other.
Finally, a hand-held computer is a portable computer that typically weighs less than two pounds. It is called a hand-held because it can be held in the hand while it is being used. A hand-held computer typically operates off of batteries or a transformer pack. A hand-held computer may have a hard drive or a solid state drive but usually does not have a floppy drive. Because of its small size, a hand-held computer typically does not have a standard sized keyboard.
Portable computers typically have a hard plastic exterior that is smooth and generally slippery. This is the case with other types of exteriors, for example, cases made of a metal such as aluminum can also be smooth and generally slippery. The smooth and slippery textured surface of a portable computer can prevent users from obtaining an effective grasp on the computer. In the event that a user can obtain a grasp, the smooth and slippery textured surface of a portable computer can prevent user from maintaining the grasp. Thus the user can inadvertently lose the grasp on the unit and drop it. Therefore, some portable computers have handles that can be used to securely grasp the computers when they are being moved or carried. A handle permits the user to obtain a firm grasp and therefore avoid dropping the unit. The lighter weight units typically do not have a carrying handle, however, because a handle adds bulk and weight to the unit. Instead, when computers without handles are being moved or carried, they are meant to be placed in a briefcase or a special carrying case that has a handle. The lack of a handle exposes the unit to the risk of being inadvertently dropped. This risk of being dropped happens whenever the computer is being handled. For example, the risk of being dropped occurs: when the computer is being used, when it is being carried about without being first placed into a briefcase or carrying case, when it is being placed into a briefcase or carrying case for transport and when it is being removed from a briefcase or carrying case after transport.
Furthermore, one of the key advantages of a portable computer is that it can be easily moved. This enables a portable computer to be kept readily accessible wherever a user may go. Requiring a user to pack the personal computer into a case for transport, however, imposes an inconvenient constraint upon the use of the computer. The user is tempted to forgo the use of the case so that the computer can be accessed readily. This is so even though this practice increases the risk that the unit will be inadvertently dropped. Even in the case of units having handles, the small size and weight of the computer tempts the user into not using the handle when grasping the computer.
Portable computers are valuable. If a portable computer is inadvertently dropped, the machine may break. This can cause the loss of the use of the machine, require the expenditure of a considerable amount of money to replace or repair the broken machine and can also cause the loss of precious data stored within the machine.